Haunted House
by inuyasha 303
Summary: The Links pay a visit to Ripley's Haunted House.


Description: The Links pay a visit to Ripley's Haunted House.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, I don't own Ripley's believe it of not, I don't own the two other boys in the group, and I don't own one of the girls (she volunteered).  
AN: I planned on writing another story, from the two boys point of view (You guys guess who they are!), but I don't think I will. Its to much of a hassle... Any way, I wrote this after going to Ripley's Haunted House this summer, with my muse. It was so much fun, and we kept talking about how the Links would react to things, so... I wrote it down!  
Warning: Ripley's Haunted House spoilers.

"Oh. My. Goddess. How long does it take to kill people!?"

The four Link's, short-tempered Blue, optimistic Red, smart Vio, and the leader Green, were standing in line at Ripley's Believe it or not Haunted House. They had been waiting for half an hour, on this particularly busy night, and Blue was getting impatient. "They aren't killing people." Vio said boredly. "They are just trying to scare them." He wasn't to interested in that kind of thing.

Blue warped his arm around Red shoulders and grinned evilly. "Vio's just trying not to scare you..." his grin widened. "Your waring red... you'll be the first to go."

The usually peppy and exited boy paled. Green glared, and shove Blue. "Don't scare him. This is supposed to be fun."

"It's fun for me."

Green huffed. "You are so immature." He smiled at Red. "There is absolutely nothing to be afraid-"

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" came a loud scream from over head, as there heard the sound of a chainsaw going off.

"..." Red looked at them. "Right... Look a monkey!" he pointed in a random direction, hoping to distract them, then tried to jump the fence.

"Red!" They yelled, grabbing him.

"No! i wanna go home!" He yelled.

A guy behind them snickered, but they ignored him. "But we've already been waiting this long, and were going to be in the next group." Green pointed out. "Besides it's not like your going in alone. We'll be with you the whole time, and you know we'd never let anything happen to you, right?"

This calmed him down a bit, but he still didn't seem happy about it. "I guess your right..."

"Or is he...?" Blue whispered spookishly, earning himself a punch in the arm from Green. The elevator clattered back down to the first floor where they were waiting. The two girls in front of them clasped hands and did some girlie, squealing, fan-girl like, jumping.

Green leaned over to Vio, and whispered. "Hey... isn't that our authoress?"

"Yep..." Vio responded, rubbing his forehead. "...and her muse."

"...scary..."

A women dressed as, what looked like, a very dead, very blood Dorthy from the Wizard of Oz, walked in. Red shrieked. "What happened to her!? She's bleeding! Call the hospital! Call 911 and-!!! Mughfuf!!!" Blue clamped his hand over the panicked boys mouth.

"That's what happens to people who go in there." He snickered.

"No. Its just a costume." Vio mumbled.

"But it is realistic." Green said excitedly.

Dorthy quickly scanned the girl's tickets, then theirs, then the two boys behind them, and motioned them into the elevator. Red was hesitant, and had to be pulled in. "All right." Dorthy Begin. "before you go up, would anyone like to buy a guide light? 80% of the house is pitch black. There are two dollars each." The Links couldn't, because they didn't have the right money(you cant pay in rupee's).

Two hand's went up: the authoress, and the taller of the two boys. "We don't need a light you pansy." the shorter boy complained, and was ignored.

She got the lights. "Bill's the caretaker of this house. He isn't nice. If I were you I'd do exactly what he says." She reached up. "Maybe I'll see you in twenty minutes, maybe I wont." She pulled down the door, and walked away.

"She's locking us in to face our doom." Blue whispered to Red, who 'eep'ed'.

The elevator started noisily, jolting upward. Then about half way up, the elevator 'dropped'. Red screamed, and grabbed Blues arm. "It's falling!"

"Let go of me!"

The elevator went up again, before coming to a noisy stop. The doors opened, and a creepy man stood upfront of them, looking down at them with dislike. "Fallow me." He grumbled in a creepy way, then lead them down the hallway.

"This isn't so bad." Red whispered, looking around the small, dark little room, with a long tall table. "Nothing too bad..."

Bill walked around the table, and leered at them. "Come... gather around my coffin!"

"Coffin?" Red asked... then turned and tried to leave. Blue grabbed him.

"My name is Bill." The man hissed, sending shivers down their spines. "Some of you might might not survive, so for any of you who would like to leave now..." the doors slammed shut behind them. "...to bad! Ahahahaha!"

Blue blinked. "Huh. You wouldn't have made it out anyway." Red nearly died.

"Now lets get one thing straight." Bill snapped. "I couldn't care less about your life, health, or sanity, but if you do, you'd do well to listen to these rules. One... no running. It is dark and if you run, you will get hurt."

Red whimpered.

"Two, don't touch anyone. Living, or other wise. If you don't touch them, they wont harm you." The girls giggled. "Three'd no back tracking. It's easy to get lost in this place, and if you get lost, I wont come looking for you." He walked to another door, and opened it. "You all came in as one group... try to remain that way."

"This is great." Green whispered, fallowing the girls.

"No, its fake, did you see the body in the coffin?" Vio grumbled.

"Let go Red."

"What did he mean by 'other wise'?"

The first room they came to was the Vio and the Authoress perked up. "There's no door..." The Muse pointed out.

"Hurry up!" Bill yelled, appearing in a hole in the wall that hadn't been there before.

"Ahhh!" Red yelled.

One of the book shelf's against the wall swung open, to reveal a hidden passage way. "How original." Vio stated sarcastically, glancing at the shelf as he walked by. "Oh, The History of China."

The group slowly walked down a long dark hallway. Two lights, and a fire rod came on. The muse muttered something about weapons not being allowed, and the two boys moved farther away. Vio stood close to Red, using the light to read the book in his hands. "Wow... there are a lot of people in China."

"Hey, where did you get that book?" Green asked.

"We just passed a book shelf didn't we?"

"You cant do that!"

"He never said we couldn't take books."

Red smiled. "Whats China?" They turned a corner and a giant spider fell from the ceiling. "AHHH!!!"

"Ya know... I don't think spider's grow to that size." The muse pointed out.

"Finally someone understands me!" Vio exclaimed.

They turned a corner and saw a bunch of clear, blood, body bags, hanging from the ceiling. Red turned green (haha, pun). "Those poor, poor people."

Everyone just looked at him.

They moved between the bags. One was moving around, and Red had an 'incident' where he tried to save the 'poor man'. Then they passed a hospital/morgue room, where a loud voice yelled. "Ahahaha! I've got a live one here!" and there was a 'phush' noise, as they were blasted with cold air.

"Are they trying to scare us or make us go deaf?" Vio asked, rubbing his ears.

Bill was behind a screen wall, operating on a 'body'. "Here! Have some blood!" He slashed his arm, and splattered them with 'blood'.

"Ahhh! Ew! Get it off!" Red screamed.

"It's just water." Vio said (AN: This might not be in the right order... don't kill me T_T).

They walked into a hallway with broken, flickering, lights, and ugly portraits. When the lights were on, the pictures in the frames, where normal paintings of people, but when they flickered off, there was a scary monster instead. Vio stopped at the last picture. The lights were off, and Shadow was pretending to be a painting, with his hands held up like claws. Vio gasped. "Its hideous!"

Shadow jerked back insulted, then he scowled, but before he could do anything the lights flickered on, and the normal picture appeared, as an old guy with a beard and mustache. "Much better." Vio smirked, before hurrying to catch up with the group.

He caught up with them in the dinning room. A black cloaked man stood on a platform above a table. "I just wanted you all to see what your last meal will look like." He laughed menacingly. The table lit up to reveal a ton of odd food, and skeletons sitting around the table. "But in this house... you should always watch your backs!"

"Ahhh!" A man yelled jumping out behind them.

Red, Blue and the shorter boy screamed. The girls and Green jumped. But the others weren't affected. The man snickered, and pushed open a door for them. "I wish we hadn't done this..." Red sniffed as they walked through.

"What's up?"

"Ahhh!"

Shadow blinked. "Nice reaction."

Quickly aggravated by the delay, the two boys moved to the front. Red and Blue where in the back. Vio looked at Shadow. "Do you work here?"

"Yes."

"That makes since." He admitted.

They walked out on to a balcony. They looked down, over the railing, causing Red to yell something about the rusty thing breaking, and them all plummeting to there death (like that kind of fall would kill Link... ha jumps off bridges for fun). People waved up at them. When they kept walking, the authoress whispered impatiently to her muse. "Where's our chain saw guy?"

"He'll be here." she responded quietly.

Blue, and Red yelled, when a chainsaw revved right behind them. Red burst in to tears, and Blue drew his sword, a vain popping out of his head. "Why I outgta-I'll teach you not to sneak up on me!!!"

"Blue!" Green yelled, as his short-temped personality chased after the Innocent man. "You cant do that!"

..............................................................

After they caught Blue, and calmed Red, which had annoyed the rest of the people in the group(not to mention the employees), they continued on. Next they came to a creepy staircase, with a big 'ol Chandler. "This reminds me of the shadow temple." Vio said.

The staircase creaked as they went down. The red carpet under their feet was ripped and dirty. The walls were covered in splinters. "Wow..." Shadow said, generally pleased as he nudged Vio in the ribs. "This is my dream parlor!"

The shorter boy, up front looked back and made a face. "He wasn't with us in the beginning... is that even allowed?"

Shadow hissed at him. Blue rolled his eyes, because Red was once again clinging to his arm. "Would you let go?"

He pouted. "I don't like it here... is it almost over?" he was still wishing they'd gone and gotten and icecream or something... anything but haunted house. How could these people be a part of him?

"I'm sure were almost out of here." Green insisted, trying to cheer the boy up.

They found Bill waiting by an elevator. He ushered them inside. It was very tight. "If you value your lives..." he said walking away. "...push one now."

Blue smirked. "Anyone else want to push three?"

The authoress raised her hand in agreement, but like a good girl fallowed the instructions, and press one. One of the boys laughed, and Red lost all color. On the back of the door, written in 'blood' was: 'It's not over yet.'

"Or... maybe I was wrong." Green said, receiving a poorly done glade from Red.

The elevator dinged, and let them out. They walked down yet another dark hallway. "When will it end?" The authoress asked, absentmindedly. "There are more hallways here, them there are means to scare us."

The hall lead to a large black room. No one could see anything at all. "W-Who wants to go first?" Red squeaked.

The authoress stepped forward, but her light barley showed an inch upfront. "Come closer!" Came a loud voice that startled them for a moment. Then the lights came on, revealing that the room was empty, and a door swung open.

Next came a mirror maze (I'm adding this because it sound funny). Oh you've got to be kidding me." The shorter boy mumbled.

There were three entrances. "We should split up." Green declared (no... no they shouldn't) "Vio, Shadow, and I will take the first path. Blue take the girls down the middle."

"Aw man." Blue complained, as the girls giggled.

"Red why don't you go with those two, down the last one."

The taller boy scowled, but other wise didn't complain so Red agreed. "Aren't we supposed to remain a group?" the smaller boy asked.

"It'll be quicker this way." Green insisted. "Now lets go."

They started.

"I just love how you can take charge of a complete group of random strangers." Shadow told Green sarcastically.

Vio lead their group because, obviously it was his area of expertise. "Shut up." Green mumbled. They were out in under a minute, with out ever even running into a dead end. "Now we wait for the others."

In the last section Red whimpered. "I cant believe they left me... Green said they'd be with me the whole way..." The two boys sighed. "What if something attacks. Fighting not my strong point, and you two don't even have a weapon."

The shorter boy burst out laughing, and the taller boy chuckled. Red frowned. "Whats so funny? Hey! Whats funny!?" They made it out next.

.........................................................

"Um... maybe I should lead?"

"No."

"Well you keep finding dead ends."

"No!"

"I'm pretty good at mazes."

"NO!"

"What if-"

"I said no! That's it!" *Smash* Blue grinned down at his hammer as it easily broke threw the mirrors in front of them, then smirked back at them.

The authoress stopped her protest, instead motioned her friend back so they weren't hit by glass shards. "That one way to do it..." She muttered shrugging.

"Hehehehe..." *Smash, smash* "...fun..." They came out last.

"I cant believe you did that! You destroyed the mirrors! That's vandalism! Don't you have a sense of right and wrong!? At all!? What were you thinking!?" Blue bent as Green lectured him on proper behavior.

"Can we just get going?" The shorter boy grumbled impatiently.

There was a projector, shining a green oval at them. "Ahh!" Red yelled. "Its a swirling vortex of doo-" *Wham!*

"Would you shut up!?" Blue snapped at the now shorter Red, then put away his hammer.

Then they went into a round room with a bridge. On the walls were dots that circled over and under them. It felt like the bridge was turning over, and that they were going to fall off. Panicking, they hurried across.

Then it was over.

"Well... That was anti-climactic." The authoress said, before walking away with her muse.

Green smiled. "You know... besides you guys being there, it was pretty fun."

Shadow left, and Vio went to the front counter to return the book, and explain the broken glass. Blue looked at the usually energetic Red. "Whats wrong dude? To scary for you?"

Red looked at him for a long moment, then a big grin spread across his face. "I wanna go again!"

I accualy wrote this a while (long while) ago, but I just got around to spell checking and desides to just put it up. Um, tell me what you think.

LoZ, Ripley's Haunted House (c) not me.


End file.
